Until Forever
by FutureMrsWilliams101
Summary: Kailah Andrews is kidnapped when she is eight years old...what happens when she finds her way back to her family?
1. Author's Note

**Okay, I changed some of the names, but they are based off some of the characters on True Blood:) Megan is Sookie, Michael is Rene, Jackie is Arlene, and Max is Colby. I think those are the only names I changed. Oh, and Sam's Pub is Merlotte's. I changed where they were, too. I changed the last names. I also used other names from different shows, but I changed some of the last names, as well. I don't own any of them, I wish I did:) Kimmie, Raelyn, Ava, and Frankie are mine:) Kevin, Shane, and Nate are based on the Jonas Brothers:) Caitlyn is from Camp Rock, don't own her.. I don't own anyone recognizable from Fast and the Furious, either:) Although, I wish, just for one day, I could own Paul Walker and Vin Diesel:) lol. Oh, I changed Eggs' name to Ben:) I also borrowed some characters from Dick Wolf:) I know that this is really long.. sorry...! I think that is it.. **


	2. Ch 1 Getting Out

Don't own anything except for the plot, Ava, Frankie, Kimmie, Sarah Andrews, and Shane Andrews Sr.

When Kailah Andrews was kidnapped, she was eight years old. The man who had kidnapped her was a man who she thought she could trust; he'd been her father's best friend. After being kidnapped, Kailah hated him and she frequently told him so, until he threatened to kill her family. Now, nine years later, she lived with him in New Orleans, Louisiana, with his fiancée, Jackie and her two children.

"Kailah, where are you?" Kailah heard him yell.

"I'm doing my chores." She yelled back. Lisa and Max came running out to the yard.

"Michael says you're in trouble. You should go hide." Lisa said. Kailah smiled at the eight year old.

"Sweetheart, Michael isn't going to hurt me. I don't need to hide." She said, and then looked up when she heard Michael coming out to the barn.

"You two need to go find something to do, okay?" He said. Max and Lisa nodded and ran off.

"Why aren't you in the house, cooking?" Michael asked her. Kailah sighed.

"I didn't realize what time it was, I'm sorry. I'm going to start dinner right now." She said, and turned toward the house.

"I'm going down to Sam's Pub to get Jackie and a drink. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. We probably won't be back for a while. You're to feed Max and Lisa, give them their baths, and have them in bed before I get back." He said. Kailah nodded.

After Michael had left and Kailah had started dinner, she heard a knock on the door.

"Kailah, are you in there?" She heard Jason Davidson, her best friend and neighbor, yell.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back. Kailah heard Jason come in and make his way to the kitchen.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"You keep your hands to yourself, Jason Davidson; you'll start giving a girl the wrong impression." She said after he set her down.

"What if it's not the wrong impression?" He asked. Kailah sighed and shook her head.

"Jason, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you don't know the whole story. I can't get too attached to anyone here in New Orleans." She said. Jason had been trying to get her to date him since she turned seventeen but she had always turned him down. Jason sighed.

"Fine, tell me the whole story. Tell me why you can't get attached to someone you've known and been best friends with for nine years? I understand that I'm a few years older than you, but why does that matter?" He asked. Kailah sighed.

"Your age isn't the problem. Let me get the kids settled down, and I will tell you. You probably won't believe me, though." She said. Jason just crossed his arms and sat down at the table.

After Kailah fed and bathed Max and Lisa, she sent them off to play quietly in their room until it was time for bed.

"You said after the kids were settled. They're settled. Explain, please?" Jason said from the same spot he'd been sitting for the past forty-five minutes. Kailah sat down.

"You can't interrupt. Wait until I'm completely done talking before you say anything." She said. Jason nodded.

"Alright, well you know how Michael went to California for a little while about nine years ago; when he came back with me, telling everyone that his brother died and that I'm his niece?" He nodded again.

"I'm not. Michael was my dad's best friend, and he kidnapped me when I was eight years old. He told me if I told anyone, he'd kill my family. He's been doing...sexual things to me, as well. His real name isn't even Michael. It's Drew. Drew Smith." Kailah said. Jason sighed.

"I have family in California. A HUGE family, I might add. That's why I can't get attached. I'm leaving as soon as I turn eighteen. He can't stop me, then." She said.

"Kailah, are you serious?!" Jason asked. She nodded, wiping her tears. Jason scooted his chair closer to her and put his arms around her.

"That has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard." He said. "Kailah, we have to get you out of here!" He exclaimed after a minute. She looked up.

"No! He'll kill them!" She said. Jason shook his head.

"No, he won't. I will help you; you just have to let me." He said. Kailah smiled.

"I love you, Jason. You're my best friend." She said. Jason smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I have to ask Meagan and Bill to help, I hope you know this." He said. Kailah nodded.

"I know." She said. Jason pulled his cell phone out and called his sister.

"Meg? I need you to come over to Michael and Jackie's place. Bring Bill. Don't tell anyone you're coming, please. I can't explain right now. I just need you two here." He said. Kailah took the phone from him.

"Meagan? It's Kailah. I would really appreciate it if you and Bill could come over without telling anyone. I need your guys' help." She said. Meagan said something else and Kailah smiled.

"Thanks, Meagan." She said, and then hung up, handing Jason his phone back.

"Kailah, I meant what I said. What if the impression you're getting isn't the wrong one?" He asked. Kailah sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked. Jason nodded.

"Kailah, I know that, at nineteen years old, I shouldn't know what love feels like, but I do. I love you. If that means following you to California, I will. I'm dead serious about this." He said. Kailah smiled. Before she could say anything, Meagan knocked and walked in, her husband Bill following behind her.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Meagan asked, sitting down with them at the table.

"Jason, I can't go through the entire explanation again. Please tell them while I go put the kids to bed." She requested. Jason nodded and started telling Bill and Meagan everything Kailah had told him. When Kailah came back, Meagan stood up and hugged her.

"Sweetie, we're going to help you find your family and make Michael pay for what he did to you."

"Hey, you have to promise you won't lose contact. Just because one person ruined a lot of things for you, doesn't mean we don't still care." Bill piped up from behind Meagan. Kailah nodded and hugged him.

"First things first, I need to know your parents' names." Bill said. Kailah sighed.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" She asked. Jason, Meagan, and Bill all nodded. Kailah gave Bill all the information he asked for, and then he and Meagan left. Jason hung around and Kailah knew why.

"So, you never did respond to me earlier." He said. Kailah nodded, not facing him.

"I know." She said. "Jason, I know how you feel. I feel the exact same way, but what if this doesn't work? What if my parents don't want me? What if I have to stay here? I would never be safe and I don't want you to be around if it means Michael can hurt you." She said. Jason sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kailah tensed, but didn't shove Jason away.

"Kailah, this is going to work. Your parents are going to want you. Are you kidding? You're amazing! Even if they didn't, I wouldn't let you come here and live with Michael. Now, I can only be rejected so many times before I go crazy. Please, give this a shot." Jason pleaded. Kailah turned around in Jason's arms and hugged him.

"You must really mean it if you're willing to let yourself get hurt, boy." Kailah heard from behind Jason. She looked over his shoulder and saw Michael standing there, holding a gun.

"Now, Michael, Kailah told me what happened. Don't do this. Please. You kidnapped her. You raped her! She was just a child." Jason said, positioning himself in front of Kailah.

"I told her what would happen if she ever told anyone. Now, her whole family is going to die." Michael said.

"I don't think so. You better put that gun down before I shoot you." Jackie said. Kailah looked up and saw her holding a gun to the back of Michael's head.

"Jackie, don't do this. You can't do this. You love me." Michael said.

"You think so, do you? Not after hearing this. You kidnapped a poor girl, Michael! You raped her! This sweet, innocent girl! You ruined her childhood! Plus you lied! To everyone! I can't marry you, now. I can't believe you'd ever do anything like this! Get out of my house! She shouted. Michael turned around and looked at her in disbelief.

"What? You're just going to believe her? Without even asking me if it's true?" He asked. Jackie nodded.

"I've known Jason Davidson since he was four years old. He isn't going to lie to me! I've barely known you for two years. You need to get out. Now!" She shouted. Michael turned back around.

"Let's go, Kailah." He said. Jason shook his head.

"Oh, HELL no. She's staying here. With me." He said. Michael shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be back, and don't be surprised if your family ends up dead." He said, and then left. Kailah buried her face into Jason's chest.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay. He's not going to kill your family. I promise." Jason said, rubbing the back of Kailah's head.

**~Kailah's P.O.V~**

When Michael said he was going to kill my family, I almost collapsed. I was glad Jason's arms were still around me.

"Jackie, you can't stay here tonight. I'm going to call Andy, and report Michael, but I'm not sure if he can arrest him tonight. You need to take the kids and get out of here." Jason said, not letting go of me. Jackie must have agreed, because next thing I knew, I heard her waking Max and Lisa up, and telling them to get dressed.

"Baby, I need you to go and get all your things. Bring them back here and we'll take it from there." I looked up at him.

"Jason, I can't do that. All my things are out there in the shed. What if he's out there waiting for me?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Alright, I'll go out there with you in a minute. I need to call Meagan and Bill and have come back there." He said. I nodded and hugged him again. When I tried to let go, Jason held tight.

"Meagan? Michael found out. He's gone, for now. I need you and Bill back here. Jackie, Max, and Lisa are going to stay somewhere else. I'm going to call Andy, but I needed to let you know first." He said. I heard Meagan say something over the phone, and hang up. Jason sighed and dialed Andy's number.

"Hey, Andy. Michael is taking off. You need to stop him and arrest him. He is a rapist and a kidnapper. If you don't stop him, he's going to be a murderer, too. I can't explain right now please just trust me!" Jason exclaimed.

_"Jason, I don't know if I can do that. Michael just came in here and told me the same thing about you. I was actually headed over to arrest you."_ Andy said. I sighed and took the phone.

"Andy, its Kailah. Michael is lying to you. I'm the one he kidnapped and raped. He's about to go and kill my family! You need to arrest him!" I exclaimed.

_"Alright, but if you're lying, you're all in trouble."_ Andy said. I hung up and handed Jason his phone back.

"We need to get out of here." I said. Jason shook his head.

"Not until Meagan and Bill get here." He said.  
"We are here." Meagan said from the doorway. I smiled.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. Jason nodded.

"Alright, Bill; will you help me get Kailah's things from the shed? Meagan, get Kailah in the car and lock the doors. Jackie?! You are taking my truck! Send Max to come get the keys, please!" He shouted toward the back of the house where Jackie and her kids were. Max came running out.

"Jason, is Michael in trouble? Momma said he ain't coming with us." He said. Jason sighed.

"Yea, Max, you could say that he's in trouble. Don't you worry about it, okay?" He said. Max nodded and took Jason's truck keys to Jackie. After we were all in Meagan's car, Jason made us wait to leave until we made sure Jackie was safely out of the house and on her way.


	3. Ch 2 Going Home

I own nothing except for Ava, Raelyn, Kailah, Kimmie, Frankie, Sarah Andrews, and Shane Andrews Sr.

It took us twenty-six hours to get to California. When we pulled up to my childhood home, Meagan and I were asleep. Jason lifted me out of the car and carried me up to the door. Bill did the same for Meagan, even though she protested the entire time. I rang the doorbell, and held my breath.

"Yes?" A young man answered the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shane?" I asked.

"Which one? There are two. Shane Sr. and Shane Jr." The man said. I sighed.

"Shane Sr." I said. The young man nodded and turned around.

"Mr. Andrews! There are some people out here looking for you!" He yelled. I stood there awkwardly, holding Jason's hand. A man came out.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not looking at me, but at Jason.

"Oh, sir, she's the one looking for you." Jason said respectfully. My dad looked at me and he froze.

"Kailah?" He asked. I nodded

"Yeah, it's me." I said, trying not to cry. He shook his head.

"No. There's no way. Kailah's gone. Drew said she died." He said. I shook my head.

"No, Daddy. He lied. He's been keeping me in New Orleans, Louisiana. He told everyone that his name was Michael Moore and that I'm his niece. Daddy, he raped me!" I cried. My dad reached out and hugged me. Jason stood back, watching us. Meagan was crying silently into Bill's shoulder.

"How did you get out?" My dad asked. I sighed.

"It's a long story…can I see Mom?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"Honey, Mom passed away about a year after you were taken. She was so heartbroken. The boys are here, though." He said. I lost it. I fell to my knees, or I would have, had Jason not caught me.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay." He comforted me. "Sir, can we come in?" He asked my dad. My dad looked at Jason suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jason, sir. Jason Davidson. This here is my sister Meagan and her husband, Bill Park. I'm Kailah's best friend." He said respectfully. My dad gave a short nod and let us in.

"Honey, I'll get the boys." He said. I nodded, still clinging to Jason. I heard four boys' voices and some heavy footsteps.

"Dude, who's she?" I heard one boy ask. I heard someone get smacked.

"Stupid, she's crying. Don't be rude." Another boy said. I chuckled and sat up.

"No way." The oldest, Kevin, said. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kev." I said.

"Dude, what? Do you know her?" The next youngest, Shane Jr., asked.

"Yeah, dude. So do you." He said. Shane shook his head.

"No, I don't think I do. I'd remember a face that hot." He said. One of the younger boys punched Shane.

"Fool. Leave her alone. Even I know who she is." He said. I smiled. _Of course you do._ I thought. Kevin got up and grabbed a picture off the mantel.

"Look at this picture. Then, look at her face." He told Shane. Shane must have looked at the picture and my face a million times.

"Kailah?! Dude! Gross! I called my sister hot!" He exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's okay. It's not like you knew. If you weren't my brother though, my boyfriend would have kicked your butt." I said. I felt Jason staring at me, but I ignored him. _Let's see what he makes of that one._ I thought.

"She's right. I would have." He said finally. I grinned.

"So, that's Kevin and Shane. I know who you two are, but which is which?" I asked my brothers.

"Wait, are you three triplets?" Meagan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we are. Can't you tell?" I asked.

"Wait, Kailah, does this mean you're back?" Kevin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm back." I said.

"Kai, why does your voice sound weird?" Shane asked. I laughed.

"Well, I just spent almost ten years living in Louisiana." I said. He nodded.

"Oh. I see." He said. I smiled.

"Wait, I have something you need to see." Nate said. He ran upstairs, I heard voices, and then he came running back down, three girls following him. Two of the girls were twins, and the third was close to being their triplet, but I knew she wasn't.

"Kailah, I don't know if you remember, but this is Kimmie, Caitlyn," He said, pointing to the twins. "And-"

"Raelyn." I finished, smiling at my childhood friend.

"You do remember." Nate said. I nodded.

"Of course. What do you think kept me sane?" I asked.

"Jason." Everyone answered. I laughed.

"I meant before I met Jason." I said. "Thinking about the fact that you guys were here, in California, alive, kept me alive and sane. Until I became really close with Jason. No offense to you guys, sorry." I said apologetically.

"No big deal, Kai. We get it. Now, can I hug you?" Rae asked. I smiled and nodded. Jason helped me up and as soon as I was standing, everyone, except for Jason, Bill, and Meagan, were hugging me. My dad cleared his throat.

"So, Kailah, how are you and Jason going to work this out? He seems like the kind of guy you don't want to give up." He said. I shrugged and looked at Jason. Before either of us could come up with an answer, Bill answered.

"Well, actually, Mr. Andrews, Meagan and I were hoping you could help us find a place to live here. We have had about enough of Louisiana, and we don't want to tear Kailah and Jason apart." He said. I turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Bill, I don't know if your wife ever tells you this, but you're the best!" I yelled. He laughed and hugged me.

"I know." He said. When Bill let go of me, Jason grabbed my hand.

"I'd like a quick word with Kailah outside, if y'all don't mind." He said. My dad smiled.

"Sure, just don't take too long. We have a party to set up." He said. I shot him a confused look. Jason pulled me outside.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked as soon as we got away from everyone else. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly. I looked at my nails, pretending to be more interested in them than I was in Jason.

"Kailah, you just laid it on me like it wasn't a big deal." He said. I looked up at him and he looked positively confused.

"I know. Look, Jason, you were right. We shouldn't know what love is at our age, but we do; so why not?" I said. He smiled.

"You're serious." He said. I frowned.

"You weren't? Oh, now I feel stupid." I said, turning to walk away. Jason grabbed my arm.

"I was serious. I told you. I love you." He said. I smiled, though he couldn't see me. He yanked my arm and as I turned, I slammed into his chest.

"You do love me, don't you?" He asked. I sighed and kissed him. He froze for a second, but not long enough for me to think he didn't want me to kiss him. Before I knew what was happening, I was being lifted and sat upon the rail of the porch. I pulled back.

"Wait, Jason. They're watching." I whispered.

"Let them." He said, trying to kiss me again.

"No, wait." He pulled back, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just…I have to say this. I love you. I really do." I said. He smiled.

"Hey you two, we could use some help in here." I heard Meagan say. I smiled and kissed Jason again.

"Let's go." I said. I went to hop down off the rail but Jason grabbed my waist and pulled me off.

"So, Dad, what is this party for?" I asked. My dad laughed.

"Baby girl, did you happen to look at a calendar?" He asked.

"No…Should I have?" I asked, confused.

"Little sister, you are funny." Shane said, walking over.

"Babe, it's your birthday." Jason said. I smacked myself in the forehead.

"How could I forget my birthday?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, sweetie, you've had a lot going on. Did you celebrate your birthday while you were in Louisiana?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I was old enough to know my birthday when I was taken, so I remembered it every year. I guess I just was so worried about everything that was going to happen, that I forgot." I said.

"Wait, Dad, if Kailah wouldn't have come back, we wouldn't have had a party?" Nate asked jokingly upset. I laughed.

"It's okay, Natey…I'm just that special." I said, winking at my brother. He laughed and hugged me. He and I had always been closest than any of our other siblings.

Two hours and two thousand dollars later, the house looked completely different. It was decorated for three eighteen year olds. Meagan had forced me to go shopping for a new outfit for the party. I was standing by the kitchen, nursing my Coke, waiting for the guests, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, babe." I said. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey." He said. That's not Jason. I thought.

"What the hell?" I asked, trying to move. Drew had his arms wrapped too tightly around me.

"You're coming back with me, or I will kill everyone here." He said. Before I could say anything, I heard choking and Drew's arms relaxed. I felt someone pull me away from him. I turned and saw Jason holding Drew's neck in a chokehold.

"You aren't welcome here. I don't even know what the hell you're doing out of jail. You keep your hands off my girlfriend." He said. I felt my dad shove past me and before any of us knew what was happening, he had Drew on the ground, and was on top of him, punching him. Jason walked around them and came to me.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded shakily.

"Get him off of Drew. I don't want him to go to jail." I said. Jason nodded and, with the help of Kevin, pulled my dad off of Drew.

"Daddy, stop. You can't go to jail." I said. My dad nodded, cradling his right hand.

"You need to go to the hospital. I'm sure that hand is broken." I said. Dad nodded again.

"Kevin. Let's go." He said. I made to go with him but he shook his head.

"No, baby. It's your birthday party, stay. I'll be back soon." He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and went to find Jason.

"This happened because of me. If I hadn't come back, this wouldn't have happened." I said to him.

"That's not true." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Dom, Rae's older brother, standing there.

"How do you know?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You always were a peculiar kid, Kailah. Drew would have eventually let it slip that you were alive. Then, we would have come and found you, and your dad would have ended up beating the shit out of Drew anyway. So, it just happened sooner than anyone expected." He explained. I nodded, confused.

"Okay." I said, confused.

"LISTEN UP! May I have your attention, please?" Shane yelled. Everyone stopped talking and I got ready to go out into the party area.

"You all know the pain that our family has been suffering for the last nine years. Our sister Kailah was kidnapped. Well, our suffering has come to an end." He announced. I heard murmurs of confusion.

"Nate, Frankie, please bring our special guest out." He shouted toward the kitchen. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I grabbed Jason's hand.

"Don't leave my side." I asked. He shot me his famous 'charm smile.' As we made our way through the crowd, people were murmuring and shooting me confusing looks.

"This afternoon, my little sister showed up on our doorstep. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. We were informed that our dear sister was dead." Shane said. He pulled me over to him.

"Me, being me, didn't recognize her, and called her hot. I'm lucky Jason didn't kill me." He said, laughing. I laughed, looking around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Shane, you're embarrassing the poor girl." A man yelled from the crowd.

"Alright, Tony, we're almost done here, and then y'all can go about your business." Shane shouted back.

"So….we're happy to have our sister back. We were so ecstatic when she came back into our lives. Now can we please, please, get on with the presents, because as much as we love you all, Kailah, Meagan, Jason, and Bill all look dead on their feet." Frankie shouted. I smiled at him gratefully.

After the party, I kind of stood in the middle of the living room, looking around at all the gifts.

"How did everyone know to bring something for me?" I asked.

"Well, every year, we buy you something, an ass ton of things, really, and they just added up over the years." Kevin said from the doorway. I whipped around.

"Is Dad okay?" I asked, walking over to him. Kevin sighed.

"Kailah, I think you should go to bed. It's late, and you are tired. We'll talk in the morning." He said, avoiding the question.

"Kevin. What happened?" I asked.

"Kailah Anne Andrews, I'm not arguing with you. Go. Now." He said sternly. I sighed and squared my shoulders, ready for an argument.

"Kailah, maybe we ought to go look for a motel." Meagan spoke up from behind me.

"No, you're staying here. Kailah's room is set up for two, I'm assuming Kailah and Meagan, and Nate and Frankie can bunk so Bill and Jason can share." Kevin said. I shook my head.

"I don't want to be away from Jason tonight. Bill and Meagan can have the other room." I said. Kevin shook his head.

"No. I don't want anything going on under my roof." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"YOUR roof?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know what? Go to bed, we're all tired. You can sleep with Jason. Just no…dirty stuff. We'll talk tomorrow." He said. For the first time since he'd returned, I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and his voice was strained. I nodded, hugged my brothers, and headed up to go to bed. I heard Jason talking to someone, and then I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"Babe?" I heard him call softly up the stairs. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hey. Are you okay? There was a lot of excitement today." He said as we walked the remainder of the way to my room.

"I'm fine. Just really tired and overwhelmed." I said, starting to undress and pull on one of Jason's t-shirts.

"Kailah, we didn't talk about what this is, exactly." He said. I sent a lazy smile in his direction.

"Jason, I love you. That's it. I'm yours. Now, whether you're mine, is completely up to you. Now, if you are, you're going to climb your happy ass in this bed and cuddle with me. If not, I can room with Meagan." I said, climbing into the bed.

"No, I'm yours, I was just making sure." Jason said, climbing into the bed and cuddling up to me.

"I could get used to this." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Me too. I love you." Jason mumbled back. I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Ch 3 What Happened

I own nothing but Ava, Raelyn, Kimmie, Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, and Kailah.

The next morning, I woke up on top of Jason.

"Babe." I whispered. He gripped me tighter.

"Shh. I'm sleeping." He whispered back, keeping his eyes completely shut. I grinned and kissed him.

"Get up." I said. He shook his head.

"No. I like this." He said. I laughed.

"Jason, get up. We have to go help your sister today." I said, kissing him again. This time, he responded.

"Do we have to?" He asked, opening his eyes. I nodded my head.

"Yes, we do. Now, I'm going to take a shower. Get up." I said, rolling off of him. I didn't get far. Jason grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Jason… Let go. I need a shower." I said. Jason maneuvered himself so he was leaning over me.

"No. You woke me up, and then just decided to leave? I don't think so." He said. I smirked.

"Boy, if you ever want to kiss me again, you will let me up. I'm gross and I need to brush my teeth. I look horrible." I said. He moved.

"Take your shower, but just so you know, you're beautiful." Jason said. I smiled and blushed.

When I got out of the shower, Jason was nowhere to be found. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I found him stuffing his face at the kitchen table.

"Hey you. How'd you sleep?" Nate asked from the table.

"I slept pretty great, actually. Fantastic body pillow." I remarked. He shot me a confused look.

"Body pillow?" He asked. I smirked.

"Let's just say I'm a better pillow than I am a cuddler." Jason said. I smiled and walked over to him.

"It's okay, baby. I like waking up with you." I said as I sat on his lap. Kevin walked in and sat down. He didn't look like he'd slept much.

"Good morning." I said. He shot me a look, almost as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"Hey." He remarked and went back to staring at the table.

"Kev, we have to talk about it sooner or later. Where's Dad?" I asked softly. Kevin sighed.

"Nate; go wake Shane and Frankie up. They need to be down here for this." He said. Nate nodded and ran upstairs. Two minutes later, I heard shouting.

"What could you possibly want at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning?" Shane yelled. I heard Nate reply, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Fine; I'll be down in a minute." I heard Shane say a little quieter. Nate and Frankie came down and sat at the table. Shane stumbled down a few seconds later.

"What is so important that I have to be up early?" He asked. Kevin punched him in the arm.

"If you'll give me a minute, I'll tell you." He said.

"Now, you guys are probably wondering why I called this my house last night, and why Dad isn't here." Kevin started. "Well, last night, on the way back from the hospital, we were hit by a semi. We were completely blindsided. The truck hit Dad's side of the car. He didn't make it." He said, blinking back tears. I gripped Jason's hand.

"Kailah, I know that it isn't fair that you just spent the last ten years of your life without Dad, and now you have to spend the rest of your life without him, too. I am so sorry." Kev said.

"This is my fault." I said.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault except for the truck driver's. He's the one who blew the red light and ran into us." Kev said. I shook my head.

"No, if I would have never come back, Dad would have never had to go to the hospital. Then, he wouldn't have been in that car when the semi blew the red light. It's my fault." I said. Jason rubbed my back.

"Kai, no. Don't think like that." Nate said. I sighed and pulled myself off of Jason's lap.

"I'm going for a walk. Leave me alone. I'll be back…whenever." I said, heading out the door. I got to the end of the block before Jason caught up with me.

"I understand that you need this time alone, but I'm NOT letting you wander around Los Angeles alone when there is a kidnapping rapist loose and looking for you." He said. I sighed.

"You're not LETTING me? I am eighteen years old, damn it! I'm not a child! I won't have you treating me like one, either!" I shouted through my tears. Jason didn't say anything; he just pulled me to him and hugged me.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He said softly after a few minutes. I nodded into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I just got my dad back and now, I've lost him again." I cried. Jason rubbed my back and hugged me tighter.

"Let's go back to the house, huh? You have four siblings back there, plus my sister and Bill, waiting for you to come back. They need you." He said. I nodded. When we got back to the house, we didn't even make it to the gate before everyone came running out the front door. Shane reached me first. Before I could react, he had me in his arms and was bawling.

"I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I know you blame yourself for what happened with Drew, and now this thing with Dad, but it isn't." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it, I just started crying again.

"Kevin, if you'd like, I'd be glad to help pay for the funeral." Bill said.

"Mr. Park, I couldn't accept that. This family is my responsibility now, and I intend to take care of them." Kevin said. Bill nodded understandingly.

"I get it, it's a responsibility thing, but please, let me help." He said. Kevin sighed.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything." He said, giving in. I reached over and hugged him. As I pulled away, I looked around.

"Where are Frankie and Nate?" I asked.

"Kimmie and Caitlyn." Kevin said. I gave him a weird look.

"The neighbor girls? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked. Shane sighed and gave a sort of sad chuckle.

"Kimmie and Frankie, Nate and Caitlyn. They're best friends. Those girls are so in love with the boys, it's not funny. Of course, the guys feel the same way, but they've never admitted it. So, they are all just best friends. Whenever something goes wrong, they go to each other. It's sort of their thing." He explained. I nodded.

"Kind of like me and Jason. I get it." I said.

A few hours later, we were all crowded in the living room, talking about things Dad had done.

"I remember this time, when we were about six years old, and it was winter. Mom told us we were completely forbidden to go outside because of all the ice. But, Dad let us go out there, and we were ice skating." I said. Nate and Frankie started laughing.

"I remember that! I broke my arm!" Nate said. I smiled.

"I know, I remember. Mom was so mad that he let us go out there! She didn't speak to him for a whole fifteen minutes." I said.

"Man, but you wouldn't find anyone more in love than those two." Shane said.

"Someone tell me about Mom." I said. The room grew quiet.

"We don't…uh, we don't talk about Mom a whole lot, sis." Shane said quietly. I sighed.

"Please? I was only eight when I was taken. I remember a lot about her, but I want to know about after I was gone." I said. Kevin sighed and nodded.

"After you were taken, she grew depressed. There were days when she couldn't look at any of us. She didn't even get out of bed. Some days, she'd get up and tell us that she was confident that you were coming back soon. On our ninth birthday, she woke up and told me that the day was going to be amazing." Nate said. I sighed, tears coming to my eyes.

"She died the next day." Frankie whispered. I buried my face in Jason's neck.

"That's so sad. You know what? We're a family and we'll get through this." I said. Kevin smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Guys, she's right. We'll get through this." He said.

Get through it was exactly what we did. The funeral went faster than I thought it would. When the pastor asked me to get up and speak, I didn't know what to say.

"Hi, everyone, I'm…uh, I'm Kailah. Shane's daughter. I didn't really know my dad from the time I was eight until about two weeks ago. But, the day I met him again, he died. From what I've heard, though, he was an amazing dad. I wish I could have known that." I said, choking past my tears. I couldn't get any more words out, and I couldn't move. I felt someone come up and stand next to me.

"Our dad was amazing. He raised us even after our mother died, and he was surprisingly strong." I heard. I looked up and Shane was standing next to me.

After the funeral, I dragged Jason to one of the extra rooms and just sat there, crying, letting him hold me.

"Jason? Is Kailah in there with you? There are some people here to see her." I heard Meagan call softly through the door. Jason looked at me questioningly.

"Are you up for it?" He asked softly. I shrugged and nodded.

"I might as well get it over with." I said.

"It's open." Jason called softly to Meagan. The door opened and Meagan came in with Tara and Sam.

"Oh my." I said, getting up to hug them.

"How you holding up, baby girl?" Tara asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm holding up as well as anyone would be after their father died because his daughter came back." I said. Jason sighed.

"Babe, it's not your fault." He said. Tara lifted her eyebrows at us.

"Babe?" She asked. I smiled softly and nodded. Sam came over and hugged me.

"Hey, we miss you guys in Louisiana. When are y'all coming back?" He asked. I looked at Meagan, confused.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked.

"No, we've been busy." She said. I turned back to Sam.

"We aren't coming back. I refuse to come back. Nothing against you guys, but I lost ten years with my family because I was in Louisiana. I'm staying here." I said.

"I know that I grew up there, same as everyone else, but, I'm in love with this girl, my gran is gone, and Meagan is staying here, so I have nothing left in Louisiana." Jason said. Sam paused and then smiled.

"Well, I wonder what it'd be like to have a Sam's Pub in L.A." He asked Tara. She smiled.

"I don't know. Want to find out?" She asked. I stared at them in amazement.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked. They nodded.

"Girl, Louisiana ain't been anything but bad luck for all of us since all those murders happened. We are getting out of there, and what better place to go, than to where your family is?" Tara said. I smiled again and hugged her, and then Sam.

Please, please review:) I appreciate constructive criticism:)


	5. Ch 4 Interested

The next seven months were quiet and peaceful. With the help of my brothers, we moved Tara and Ben, Jackie and her kids, Sam, and a few other people from New Orleans, to L.A. One cold December afternoon, Jason and I were looking at apartments when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Kevin yell. A few minutes passed.

"Kailah, there's someone here for you. Her name is Maryanne." He yelled. I sighed and went to the door.

"What do you want?" I asked her. Maryanne smirked.

"I heard you were in L.A. I wanted to stop and see you." She said. I sighed.

"I don't have anything to do with Drew anymore. I don't know why you're really here, but I don't want you around me." I told her. She smiled.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked.

"No, I want you to leave." I said. Maryann pushed her way past me and stood in my front hallway.

"Excuse me; I'm pretty sure the lady said leave. It's her house, so I suggest you get out of here." I heard Shane say from the stairs.

"You must be…Kevin?" She asked.

"Lady, it doesn't matter who I am. You need to leave." He said. Maryanne's smile faded for the first time.

"Fine, I'm leaving. See you later, Kailah. Kevin." She said, making her way to the door.

"Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Kevin. It's Shane." Shane said right before she closed the door.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked from behind me.

"She's Drew's sister. Maryann helped Drew kidnap me. I'm sure Drew sent her here." I said quietly.

"Oh. She better keep away from here if she knows what's good for her." Kevin said. Before I could agree, Frankie burst through the door looking absolutely freaked out.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Shane asked. Frankie couldn't say anything; he just stood there, frozen. Nate came in a few minutes later, sighing.

"Nate, what's wrong with him?" Kevin asked. The look on Nate's face scared me.

"You guys should sit down for this." He said. We all sat down in the living room, slightly confused.

"Kimmie's…uh, Kimmie's pregnant." Nate said. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"What does that have to do with Frankie?" Jason asked.

"It's mine." Frankie spoke up from the other side of the room.

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"It was…an accident. I know that is one of the most pathetic excuses, but that's really what happened." Frankie said. I stood up, walked over to Frankie, and hugged him.

"You can get through this. We've gotten through worse, haven't we?" I asked. Frankie's frown broke for the first time since he had come home.

"You're right. Uh, I love her, and I want her to keep the baby." He said, now looking at Kevin.

"I believe you can do it, Frankie. It might be a little early, but I believe you can do it. You know what you have to do first though, right?" Kev asked. Frankie sighed and nodded.

"I have to tell her that I love her." Frankie said.

**Frankie's P.O.V.**

The walk over to Kimmie's house was the longest walk I've ever taken in my life. When I knocked on the door, I started shaking. Caitlyn opened the door.

"Hey. She's upstairs. She locked the door and won't let anyone in." She said as a greeting. I nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Kimmie?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She called.

"Kimberly Nikole Johnson, I'm not leaving until you open this door and hear what I have to say. Now, open the door, damn it!" I shouted.

"No!" She shouted. I sighed.

"Kimmie, I'm in love!" I shouted, desperate. The door flew open.

"Excuse me? You're in love? Who is it this week? Amanda? Kari? Ashley?" She shouted.

"YOU! Dammit, Kimmie, I'm in love with you." I said. She froze.

"W…what?" She stuttered out. I sighed.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for years. It took everything that has happened in the last year for me to realize it." I confessed.

"It took me getting knocked up for you to tell me? Wow, talk about horrible timing! Frankie, you think you love me because I'm pregnant! Not because you really love me, but because I am having your KID!" She freaked. I sighed.

"I thought you'd say that…that's why I brought you this." I said, pulling my journal out.

"Read this. Then, tell me that I only 'think' I love you because you're pregnant." I snarled, handing it to her, and then walking away.

**Kimmie's P.O.V.**

When I opened Frankie's journal, I didn't know what to expect. But I didn't expect this.

_Dear…Journal or whatever you are, 5-14-08_

_ It's that time of year again. Yep, Kailah, Nate, and I's birthday. I think Kimmie noticed, because she has been sweeter than usual. (I know, I didn't think that was possible, either.) Anyway, I keep thinking I can't be any more in love with her, but she continues to surprise me every day. Today she told me that she bought Kailah a gift. She's pretty confident that Kailah will be back soon. Well, she's here, so I got to go. Peace, Frankie._

The pages went on and on, talking about me, his family too, but mostly me. He talked about how beautiful I was, how kind I was. I started crying as I kept reading. I ran out of the room, heading downstairs.

"Frankie!" I shouted.

"Right here." He said behind me. I turned around, grinning.

"I believe you." I said. He nodded and walked toward me.

"I knew you would. I told you that I love you. It isn't just because of our baby. I love YOU." He said, getting closer. "I can only hope and pray that you feel the same way. If you don't, I'm going to feel so incredibly stupid." He whispered. I smiled.

"Well, right now, the only thing that is going to make you feel stupid is if you don't kiss me." I said, leaning closer. "Right now." I said, whispering. Frankie obliged and I was on cloud nine.

"Ahem." I heard from behind me.

"Isn't that what got you pregnant in the first place?" Raelyn asked. I laughed and put my face into Frankie's chest.

"No, what got me pregnant were lots and lots of alcohol and some really bad decisions." I said. I turned around and saw my sister, Raelyn, Dom, Mia (Raelyn's sister), Brian (Mia's husband), and Joe, my ex-boyfriend standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Joe.

"Well, I came to see if you'd give me another chance, but apparently you work fast, since you're pregnant. You slut." He said. Dom whipped around and punched Joe in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You jerk! What the HELL is your problem?" Joe screamed, holding his now broken nose.

"Well, you called my cousin a slut, for starters, and…I really just don't like you. You're a dick." Dom said, smirking. I laughed.

"You need to get out of here." I said. Joe got up and ran out the door.

"So, you guys are an item?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. He didn't ask me, I didn't ask him. We kind of just started making out." I said.

"Oh, that's classy." Mia laughed from the back. I shot her a playful glare.

"Ok. So, Frankie? Are you guys an item?" Caitlyn asked. He shrugged.

"To be honest? I didn't think that far ahead. I just knew I had to tell her that I loved her." He said. I smiled.

"Yes, Caitlyn. We are an item." I said, deciding not to let him get any more embarrassed.

**Back at the house. Kailah's P.O.V.**

_I wonder…does this mean something? Kimmie getting pregnant? I thought to myself. I mean, Dad just died, and Mom isn't alive anymore. Maybe now that people are dying (nice, Kailah, way to be blunt) it's time to start adding little ones. I wonder if Jason would be interested in having kids. Jeez, Kailah, you've been together less than a year and you're already thinking of having kids. Way to_ _corner a guy in._ I silently berated myself.

"Kailah, you're thinking out loud…did you realize?" Meagan asked quietly. I blushed.

"Actually, I didn't, I'm sorry." I apologized. She just smiled.

"For the record, I know for a fact that he'd be completely interested." She said. Jason walked over.

"Who'd be interested in what?" He asked. I smiled.

"You'd be interested in going for a walk later." I covered. He gave me a confused look_. Nice save._ I thought.

"Sure? Uh, Kevin said he wants you and I to go pick up dinner." He said. I smiled and grabbed my jacket.

When we got to the car, Jason turned to me.

"Babe, are you okay? He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I was just thinking; that's all. Now, can we go?" I asked. Jason made no move to start the car.

"Kailah, you know that if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it, right?" He asked. I sighed again.

"Yes, babe, I know. It's just…it's a subject I'm not sure you're ready for." I said, looking down at my hands. Jason grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Kailah, I'm serious. I am in love with you, and I plan to be with you for the rest of our lives. Whatever you need to say to me now, isn't going to change that." He said. I sighed shakily, a tear running down my cheek.

"Can we please, just talk about this later?" I asked. Jason sighed and nodded.

"After dinner, we're talking about this." He said. _This is just fantastic. _I thought.

During dinner, Jason kept watching me with confused looks on his face.

"I'm done." I announced. "Are you finished?" Jason nodded and stood up to follow me. Outside, we got in the car and drove for about twenty minutes. Then, we got out and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Kai, please tell me what's on your mind?" He asked. I sighed.

"Jason, I love you, and these last seven months together have been amazing. When Frankie said that Kimmie's pregnant, I got to thinking. What if that's a sign?" I asked.

"A sign for what?" He asked, halting in his tracks.

"A sign that maybe we should all start thinking about making this family bigger. My mom and dad both died. We are all growing up. It might be a good idea." I said. Jason sighed.

"Kailah, you definitely are the most goal oriented person I know, and I wish you weren't always a few steps ahead of me. I've been planning this for quite a while, and I wish you would have waited just a few more minutes for me to execute my plan." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just, walk this way with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Alright." I said. When we got close to our destination, Jason blindfolded me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked. I could hear him laugh.

"Trust me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said, smiling. I felt him grab my hand and pull me a few feet.

"Alright, stop." He said. I did. I felt him untie the blindfold.

"Alright, now look." He said. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a huge mural on the side of an old building. It was gorgeous. He had painted pictures of me, of my family and friends, of him and his family. All of the pictures were surrounding the words 'Kailah, Will You Marry Me?' I turned to see him kneeling on the ground with an amazing diamond ring.

"So, will you?" He asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Yes!" I exclaimed when I was able to. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"Jase, what is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, this? It's just our new house. That's all." He said nonchalantly. It took a few minutes, but when what he had just said sunk in, I started freaking out.

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I bought it." He said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I shouted.

"So, you like it, then?" He asked.

"Duh! Babe, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. "We have to go tell the others!" I said, grabbing Jason's hand.

"Kai, calm down for a second." He said. I stopped.

"Don't you want to tell them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but, I want a few minutes to celebrate with you first. We're never alone, and I love our families and friends, but I want just a little bit of time with you." He said. I smiled.

"Babe, you are seriously the most amazing person I've met." I said. "I know that we haven't been spending much time together, and I'm sorry." Jason smiled at me.

"I know, you've spent the last ten years with me. You need time with your family." He said.

"Oh, no, Babe, that's not true. I love my family, but you're right. We never get any time alone. Between school, work, and Kevin doing his best to keep us from being alone, you're completely right." I said.

** Two hours later Kevin's P.O.V**

"Where are Kailah and Jason?" I asked Nate. He shrugged.

"They left after dinner." I sighed.

"Of course they did." I called Jason's cell and got no answer, so I called Kailah's.

_"Hello?" _She answered.

"Why do you sound like you're out of breath?" I asked.

_"Because Jason was making me laugh." _She said.

"Uh huh. Where are you?" I asked. Kailah sighed.

_"Kevin, I love you, you're my big brother, but I'm in an amazing mood. Please don't ruin it. Besides, I'm eighteen. Where I'm at is my business." _She snapped. I sighed.

"Look, Kai, the last thing I want to do is upset you. I'm just worried."

_"I know, and I'm sorry for being grumpy with you. Jason and I are hanging out. We'll be back soon." _She promised. I hung the phone up.

"So, where are they?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

**Kailah's P.O.V**

"We have to go back." I said. Jason sighed.

"Well, this sucks." He said. I nodded. Jason started the car and we headed back toward the house. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Kevin standing by the staircase, arms crossed, and his face was beet red.

"What's your problem?" I asked. He sighed.

"Kailah, you don't seem to get it! Drew is still out there and you go running around at night!" He exclaimed.

"You trying to say I would let something happen to her?" Jason asked. Kevin shot a glare in Jason's direction.

"I would suggest you keep your mouth shut. I am talking to my sister." He snapped.

"Whoa, what the hell? Kevin, I understand that you're upset because I didn't stay home like a good little girl, but Jason wouldn't EVER let anything happen to me. I don't know what the HELL crawled up your ass and died, but you seriously need to calm down and stop treating my fiance like shit." I yelled. _Oh shit. _

"Excuse me?! Your fiance?" Kevin shouted. I cringed.

"Yea, my fiance." I said. Jason stepped forward to grab my hand.

"Look, I've asked Kailah to marry me and she's said yes. Now, last time I checked, she's eighteen years old so, she is allowed to what she wants. I've bought us a house and we're moving out as soon as possible. If you have a problem with us getting married, that's YOUR problem, not ours." Kevin just stood there, staring at us. Meagan, Bill, Shane, Frankie, and Nate came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well." Shane said.

"Our sister and your brother are engaged!" Kevin exclaimed. Everyone froze.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Can I see the ring?" Meagan asked finally. Kevin whipped around to face her.

"What?" He shouted.

"Kevin, think about this, your sister has spent the last ten years living with someone who makes her miserable. Now, she loves you, and she isn't going to kick you out of her life, but don't you think she deserves just a little bit of happiness?" Meagan asked. Kevin sighed.

"She's eighteen years old! She isn't old enough to know what love is, or to be getting married!" He exclaimed, although he wasn't as angry as before.

"Kev, that's the age Mom and Dad were when they got married." Nate said from behind Kevin.

"Yeah, and I'm the same age as her, and you're not angry that I got a girl pregnant, or that I am in love with her." Frankie said. Kevin sighed.

"Stop. You don't get it do you? Mom and Dad are a completely different story, and Frankie, you're a guy." Kevin said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he should get special treatment!" I shouted. Frankie nodded.

"She's right, Kevin. That isn't fair. I think they fact that they are getting married is amazing!" He said. Kevin sighed.

"Fine. You don't want to follow my rules in my house? Get out." He said. I gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Get out." He said. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"This is wrong, Kevin." Nate said.

"No, it's fine. I'll go. But, if he thinks I'm going to EVER talk to him again, he's sadly mistaken." I said, looking at Nate.

"Jason, will you help me get my things?" I asked. He nodded, glaring at Kevin. We went upstairs and started packing my things. As soon as Jason closed the door behind him, I started bawling my eyes out.

"Baby, it will be okay." Jason said. I shrugged.

"I know, but right now, I feel like it won't. My brother just kicked me out just because I'm marrying you." I said, hugging Jason. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jason called.

"It's us. We don't want you to leave, and we don't care what Kevin says." Nate said. Jason opened the door and let them in. Frankie and Nate came in, followed by Caitlyn and Kimmie.

"Hey, guys, you didn't have to come." I said, wiping my tears.

"You're not leaving, Kailah." Frankie said. I looked up.

"Yeah, I am. I have to. I have no choice." I said. He shook his head.

"We found Dad's hidden will. This house belongs to us. Not Kevin. Not Shane. It belongs to us." He said. I gasped.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Dad left everything to us. Nate, you, and I." He said. I stood up and ran downstairs, everyone else following me.

"Did you know that Dad left the house to Nate, Frankie, and I?" I demanded as soon as I saw Kevin. His head shot up.

"What? No, he didn't. I thought you were packing." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Yes, you are." He said, walking toward me. Frankie pushed passed me.

"No, she isn't. I have Dad's will. Everything got left to us three, and there's nothing you can do about it." He said, holding up the will. Kevin snagged it out of Frankie's hand.

"Let me see that." He said. He stood there, frozen for a few seconds, reading. When he was finished, he thrust it back at Frankie.

"You know what? Fine, I'll leave." He said.

"Kev, don't do this." Nate said. Kevin sighed.

"I won't stay here with _her_." He said, pointing at me.

"What is your huge problem with me? We've been fine for months, why are you so angry with me now?!" I asked, pushing Frankie out of the way, getting in Kevin's face.

"My problem, is that you are getting married at eighteen years old! To your first boyfriend! You haven't even gone out and seen the world and you're settling!" He shouted in my face. I flinched, but I didn't back away.

"What I do with MY life, is MY business. I love Jason. I love him so much. If I want to marry him, then that is My choice. You're my brother. You're not supposed to tell me that I'm wrong, you're supposed to support me one hundred percent! You don't have to agree with my decision, but I would appreciate your support." I said, starting to cry again. I pushed passed him and ran outside.

"Shit. I should go after her." Kevin said.

"No, you've done enough." Jason snapped. A few seconds later, I heard him come out and sit next to me.

"Hey." He said softly. I leaned on his shoulder.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" I asked. Jason sighed.

"Babe, this isn't your fault. Kevin is just...dealing with a lot, and he is taking it out on you. It isn't right." He said. I sighed.

"I'm glad that I get to stay here, but I don't want Kevin to leave." I said.

"I'm not leaving. Neither are you." I heard behind me. "I was wrong to tell you to leave and how to live your life." Kevin walked around us and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Kailah. You are right, I am your brother, and I need to support you." I stood up.

"You're right. But, I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet." I said. I resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"My fiance and I are going in the house, and going to our room. I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me be for now." I said. I walked back in the house without waiting for an answer. Frankie, Nate, Caitlyn, and Kimmie were sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Caitlyn asked. I hugged her.

"I'll be fine, it has just been a really super emotional day. We're going to bed." I said. I looked around.

"Hey, where did Meagan and Bill go?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.


	6. Ch 5 It's My Life

**~Kevin's P.O.V~**

Living with Kailah after our fight was awkward. She downright refused to talk to me at all. She refused to even be in the same room as me.

"Kevin? What is this business about Kailah not talking to you? Why am I just now hearing about this?" I heard. I turned around and saw Raelyn standing there.

"Look, Rae, it's not a big deal." I lied, staring into her beautiful eyes. _Damn you woman, why can't you be ugly?_

"Don't lie to me, Kevin James Andrews. You know better. Now, tell me what happened." She demanded, sitting next to me.

"Fine, but you can't get mad at me. I'm already mad enough at myself." I said. She nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"I kicked her out. I jumped down her throat about getting married. I'm a shitty big brother." I said. I kept talking, telling her everything that had happened, every emotion I had felt and every emotion I had seen in Kailah's eyes...the betrayal I'd seen. When I was done, Rae stayed quiet for a minute.

"Well, I understand now why you're mad at yourself. Kevin, I'm not yelling at you, you're my best friend, I know better than to do that. What I'm doing is asking; why did you freak out so much on her?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. I don't get why I exploded. I just...I couldn't stand the thought of losing my little sister again. I already lost her once. I guess hearing that she's getting married so soon after her coming back, just made something snap." I partially lied.

"That's not all. I know it isn't, Kevin." She prodded gently.

"Rae, you wouldn't understand." I said. She sighed.

"Look, don't you tell me I wouldn't understand; because I'm sure I understand more than you think." Rae snapped.

"Frankie is dating his best friend and she's having his baby. Kailah is engaged to her best friend and they are moving into this amazing house he bought for the two of them. Nate, well, I'm sure he's on his way to being Caitlyn's boyfriend. I see all these successful relationships around me, and it reminds me that I am alone and I can't have the one person I want." I said, baring my soul.

"I understand. I feel the same way." She said. My heart skipped a beat, and then I realized she was talking about what I'd said, not how I felt for her.

"Kevin, you've always had really amazing success in relationships. What's the problem now?" I sighed.

"She doesn't feel the same way. Plus, she's younger than me, so I don't think she'd go for me."

"Tell me about her."

"She's gorgeous. She has these gorgeous blue eyes, she looks like an Indian princess. Gosh, I can tell her almost anything, the only thing I can't tell her being how I feel for her. Rae, this girl knows how to make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world." I said, trying to hint. Rae looked up at me.

"Do you love her?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do. She's all I think about."

"It's me, isn't it?" She asked. I froze. "Do you want to know how I figured it out?" She asked. I nodded.

"You used to call me Indian Princess when I was a kid." She said. I groaned.

"This is awkward." I said. She smiled.

"No, it's not. Kevin, I wish you'd told me earlier. You're my best friend. Do you know why I never dated anyone in High School?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't want any of those immature boys. Not when my best friend was not only super mature, but also extremely attractive. I didn't need a boyfriend. Not when I had you. I fell in love with you a long time ago." She said. My eyes grew.

"Are you serious?!" I asked. She nodded. I leaned close to her. I heard her breath hitch.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. She nodded. As I kissed her, I heard clapping. I ignored them, pulling Raelyn close to me.

"Ahem." I heard. Rae and I broke apart. My sister and brothers were standing in the doorway.

"I don't want any funny business going on in my house." Kailah said. I smiled. Those were the first words she had directed at me in weeks.

"Yes, ma'am." I said. I stood up, letting go of Rae.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Kailah. She nodded. Everyone but the two of us walked away.

"I'm really sorry. I realize that telling you how to live your life was a mistake and I wish I'd never said anything. You're my little sister, and I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Plus, I don't know if I could handle losing you again." I said. She smiled for the first time in about a month.

"Kevin, I understand what your problem was. I just wish that you had talked to me in a civil manner about it, instead of treating me like a child and screaming at me." She said. I sighed.

"I know. You're right. I'm so sorry. Just please, please, just stop not talking to me. It's driving me crazy." I admitted. Kailah smiled at me.

"If you ever pull that again, I'll stop talking to you forever. I mean it. I can't have you treating me like a child. Not after everything I've been through, plus I'm almost nineteen years old." She said. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I promise. I won't." I said. She hugged me back.

"Good, now, why were you making out with my friend?" She asked. I smiled and blushed.

"I love her, Kai. I really do. She says she loves me back." I admitted.

"I do love you back." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Raelyn.

"Hey." I let go of Kailah. She stepped away from me and walked toward the door.

"So, I'm going to go find my man. You two have fun." She said, winking. After she was gone, I sat down, staring at Raelyn.

"So, what does this make us?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I know what I want, Kevin, and you're it." She said. I smiled.

"Good, because you're what I want, too." I said, reaching out to grab her hand.

"So, you're mine?" I asked. She nodded. "Yay!" I exclaimed, pulling her toward me.

"Can I kiss you again?" I asked. Rae smiled at me.

"Kevin, you don't have to ask to kiss me." She said. I smiled and kissed her again, hoping that no one interrupted this time.

**Kailah's P.O.V**

"Jason?" I called, walking to our room. I heard him shout and then I heard a loud thump.

"Babe, are you okay?" I called. When I reached our room, I saw his feet sticking out from the closet.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He climbed out of the closet, holding his head.

"Hey, babe." He greeted me. I laughed.

"What are you doing; and is your head okay?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my phone, and my head is fine. Thank you for worrying about me." He said, standing up. I walked over and hugged him

"Mhm. So, have you chosen your guys to stand up with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about asking your brothers. I already asked Bill to be my Best Man." He said.

"That's great. I asked Raelyn to be my Maid of Honor; Meagan is my Matron of Honor. I'm debating on asking Caitlyn, Kimmie, and Mitchie to be my bridesmaids." I said. He nodded, now going back to his search.

"Your phone is downstairs on the coffee table." I said, grinning.

"What? How did it get there?" He asked. I laughed.

"Babe, you left it down there. You let me use it. Remember? I had to call the phone company to have them send me a new phone." I said.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." He said, face-palming himself. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Babe?" Jason asked, sitting next to me.

"No, I'm being silly. It's just. It's just now hitting me that we're getting married." I said.

"You don't regret saying yes to me, do you?" He asked, now worried.

"No! I love you and I'm happy I'm marrying you, I'm just thinking. That's all." I said, easing his mind.

"Kailah?! We need you down here!" I heard Shane yell. I would have ignored him, had it not been the panic in his voice. I raced downstairs.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, reaching the living room.

"Kevin's gone. He left on his own, apparently. He took his phone. Raelyn says that she left him for a few minutes, and when she came back, he was acting strange and he was really horrible to her." Shane said. I looked over and saw Raelyn sitting on the couch, crying.

"What did he say to you, Rae?" I asked, sitting next to her. She sighed, trying to calm down.

"I w-went into the bedroom to talk to him, and he was g-glaring at me. I asked him what was wr-wrong, and he j-just stood up and t-told me to get out of h-his way. I put my hand on his chest to stop h-him, but he just shoved p-passed me." She said in between hiccups. "I told him that I love him, and he looked me right in the eyes and said that he hates me." She bawled. I hugged her.

"Find him." I said, looking at my brothers, Jason, and Bill. They all nodded and took off. Kimmie and Caitlyn came bursting through the door shortly after the guys left.

"Oh, Rae, we heard what happened." Caitlyn said, sitting next to us.

**Three and a half hours later.**

I woke up to hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

_"Kailah, we found him." _It was Shane.

"Where?" I asked, sitting up and nudging Rae awake.

_"At the bar. He is so wasted it isn't funny. Kailah, he told us why he said what he said."_ Shane said. I sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Speak."

_"He said that Drew called him while Raelyn was in the other room. Drew threatened to kill Raelyn and her entire family if Kevin didn't break up with her. He isn't after you anymore, apparently. He said he couldn't tell Rae because he didn't want her to try and be brave. He loves her, Kai. He loves her a lot."_ Shane said. I looked over at Rae and she was crying again.

"I want to talk to him." She said.

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" _Shane asked.

"I want to talk to him." She repeated. I heard Shane tell Kevin that the phone was for him.

_"Hello?"_ Kevin slurred. I groaned.

"Kev." Rae whispered.

_"Rae, babe, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. Please don't hate me. I didn't want you to get hurt!"_ He started freaking out.

"I don't hate you, Kevin. I'm hurt, but I don't hate you. Just, come home, please. We'll deal with this together." She said.

_"Okay. I'll come home. I'm going to give Shane his phone back. I love you, Rae."_ I heard Shane take the phone.

"Shane, get him back here now." I said, and then hung up. It only took fifteen minutes for the guys to return. When we heard the truck pull up, Raelyn and I ran outside. Kevin stumbled out of the car and just by looking at his face; I could see that he'd been crying. Raelyn jumped on him.

"Oh, I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed. Kevin hugged her back.

"No, babe. I'm alright. I'm so sorry. I feel so horrible about what I said to you." He said, hugging her tighter.

"Let's go in the house and get you cleaned up. You smell like whiskey." She said, wrinkling her nose.

In the house, things were tense. Not because anyone was fighting, but because everyone knew that Drew was hiding somewhere. Rae called her brother and told him what was going on. He showed up shortly after.

"Why is this jerk after us?" Dom asked. Nobody could answer him.

"I'm going to kill him. I hope you all know that." He said. Brian, his brother in law and best friend, nodded in agreement.

"He's right. We have to get rid of this guy." He said. Raelyn shook her head.

"You can't kill him! I understand that he's a horrible person and he deserves it, but I won't have you guys going to prison because of him!" She exclaimed.

"No, Babe, they're right. Drew has been tormenting our families for almost eleven years. He needs to be dealt with once and for all." Kevin said. Rae looked up at him.

"Kevin, think about this. If you kill him, you'll go to prison. Then, you'll be without me." She said.

"Yeah, but, if I don't kill him, he'll kill you and your family; and I'll be without you forever. I'll only be without you for a little while if I go to prison." He said. I rolled my eyes at my brother's logic.

"Look, there's a way to deal with him without killing him. I'm not letting him control your guys' lives like he did mine." I said. Before anyone could respond, there was a bang on the door.

"I'll get it, in case it's him." Dom said. Nobody argued.

**Dom's P.O.V**

When I answered the door, what I saw wasn't what I expected.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" I asked. She was shaking, so I assumed she was either cold, scared, or both.

"Come in." I said, stepping to the side. She did, pulling her kids with her.

"Drew showed up on my doorstep." She said, making her way to the living room.

**No P.O.V.**

Jackie sat on the couch and didn't say anything else.

"Jackie? What did he say?" Kailah asked.

"He came in, after I told him to leave. He said that he loved me and that he was sorry for everything he'd done. I told him I didn't believe him. He got angry; started throwing things, yelling at me. I told him I was going to call the police, but he just laughed. He told me that he was going to come back later tonight, and left. I made the kids get up and we left as soon as we could." She said. Kailah sighed.

"When is he going to stop?!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, it's getting late. The team will stay up and watch the house. Everyone else, sleep." Dom said in an authoritative tone. Nobody argued.

**The next morning; Kailah's P.O.V**

I woke up alone and was momentarily confused, until I remembered what was going on. I walked downstairs and saw all the guys sitting in the living room drinking coffee. We all sat in silence for a while until the phone rang, making me jump.

"Hello?" There was a pause. "What? When? Okay, I'll let them know."

"Kailah, will you please go wake everyone up? I have news." Dom said. I nodded and ran upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was awake and sitting in the living room, waiting for the news.

"Alright, I just received a call from the local police station. Drew Smith was found dead in his apartment. We no longer have to deal with him. The police say it was suicide." He announced. The whole room sighed with relief.

"This is amazing." I said, looking at Raelyn and Kevin cuddled together on the couch.

I know this is really long...r&r


	7. Ch 6 Wedding Jitters & Early Babies

As the months went on, Kimmie started hanging out around the house more, wanting to be close to Frankie in case the baby came early. Around May, I made Kimmie let me give her a baby shower.

"Kailah, it's your birthday! Why would I let you give me a baby shower when you should be having a birthday party?" She asked. I smiled.

"Let's combine them. We can have your baby shower at our birthday party. This way, everyone can just bring gifts for us and my niece." I said, rubbing her belly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Whatever." She said, although there was a smile on her face.

"Come on, we're going to go shopping. Go get your cousins and sister. I'll get Meagan." I said. Kimmie groaned, but did as I asked.

At the mall, Kimmie made us stop at the food court so she could get something to eat. We all just eyed her, smiling.

"What? I'm hungry. Don't laugh at me. I'm pregnant." She said. We headed to Victoria's Secret.

"So, Kailah, since you're here, I'm getting your size so I can get your birthday present." Mia said. She started pulling me to a saleswoman.

"Miss? Can my friend get measured? I want to get her something for her honeymoon." She said. The saleswoman turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw us.

"Don't you have better things to do than to harass hardworking people? I mean, seriously. You're only what, seventeen? You shouldn't be in here playing practical jokes on people." She snapped. Kimmie pushed us out of the way.

"Look, I'm almost six months pregnant. I don't want to fight you, but I will. Now, my sister here, she's nineteen. Not that it matters, because aren't you supposed to make sales to anyone who has money? Now, either measure my friend, or I'll be finding your boss." She snapped. I held back a laugh.

"Find my boss, then, because I'm not measuring some immature girls who can't behave like adults in a store." She snapped. A man came out of the back.

"Marie? What's going on out here?" He asked.

"Tyler, these immature girls are harassing me." The woman complained. When I heard the man's voice, I looked up and realized it was Kimmie and Caitlyn's older brother.

"Marie, these are my little sisters. If they want you to do something, then you need to do it." He said. I smirked at Marie.

"Now, please, measure me. I'd like something sexy to wear on my honeymoon."

"Hey, speaking of, how is Jason, Kailah?" Tyler asked me. Marie just stood there, shocked.

"He's good; excited to be getting married." Tyler and I discussed my wedding while Marie measured me and Mia picked out my present.

"Kailah, did you gain weight?" Rae asked. I nodded.

"I think I did. I'm not sure why, though. I mean, I haven't been eating a whole bunch." I said. The girls and Tyler just raised their eyebrows at me.

"Girl, you're pregnant." Mia said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Think about it. Have you two been going at it a lot?" Kimmie asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Are you on the pill?" Cait asked. I shook my head.

"No, I ran out last month, and with everything going on, I haven't gone to get anymore and oh my god, I'm pregnant." I said. Everyone laughed at me.

"Let's go get you some tests." Meagan said. I shook my head.

"No! I mean, we can't. I can't take them in the mall bathroom, and I can't take them at any of our houses, because there's a risk of the guys seeing them in the trash." I said. We walked out of Victoria's Secret, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I know! What if we went to my aunt Melinda? She's a doctor and she can do the test right there and the guys won't find out until you tell them." Kimmie said. I nodded. We finished our shopping and headed to Melinda's office.

At the office, I started fidgeting.

"Kailah, sit still. It's not a big deal. Just calm down and take a huge breath." Kimmie said.

"Easy for you to say! You know you're pregnant. There's a possibility that I'm pregnant and I'm letting a stranger stick a needle in me!" I exclaimed, taking a drink of water.

"Girls, if you want to come back, I'll see you now." Dr. Johnson said. As I walked back there, a whole bunch of scenarios started running through my brain.

"Kimmie? What if Jason leaves me because I'm pregnant?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Kailah, Jason loves you. He's been your best friend for eleven years, your boyfriend for a year and your fiancée for five months.

He isn't going to leave you." She said, shoving me into the room.

"Alright, Miss Andrews, can you roll up your sleeves?" The doctor asked. I nodded and did as she asked. I looked away from the needle and squeezed Raelyn's hand. I felt the needle hit my arm and I gasped. When she was done, I wiped the last little bit of blood off my arm and put my sleeve down.

"You'll have to wait about ten minutes and you'll have your results." She said. I nodded and she left the room. I turned to the girls.

"I'm so scared." I admitted.

"Honey, you'll be alright." Mia said. We sat for a few minutes in silence, and then the doctor came back in.

"Sweetie, we have your results." She said, holding the paper. I nodded.

"Congratulations, you're three months pregnant." She said. I froze. I could hear the girls cheering, but I just couldn't move.

"Kailah, are you alright?" Mia asked. Finally, I could move.

"I-I think I'll be alright." I said.

At the house, I was afraid to get out of the car.

"Kailah, Honey, what's wrong? The girls said you are freaked out." Jason came out and sat in the car with me.

"I will be alright; I just have to tell you something." I said.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" He asked, worried. I laughed, relieving the tension.

"No, Babe. I'm not leaving you. But you might leave me when you hear what I have to say." I said. Jason grabbed my hand.

"Babe, I'd never leave you." He said. I smiled.

"Jason, I'm pregnant." I said. He froze.

"What?" He asked finally.

"I'm-we're having a baby." I said.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh." He said. I sat there, shocked.

"You know what? I'm going in the house to figure out what I'm going to do with my baby." I said, upset. I made to get out of the car but Jason grabbed my arm.

"Babe, please don't be upset. I love you, and I love this baby. I was just shocked, that's all." He said. I just sat there. I felt Jason let go of me and move to get out of the car. He came to my side of the car and opened the door.

"Honey, please get out of the car. I love you. I think it's amazing that you're pregnant." He pleaded, grabbing my hand and pulling. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I climbed out of the car and stood in front of him.

"Do you want to see the sonograms?" I asked. Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yes! But first, I want to kiss you. I haven't seen you all day." He said. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"There you go." I said, pretending to walk away.

"Get back here." He said, snagging me around the waist and pulling me back.

"I want a real kiss." He said. I laughed and then kissed him. When I pulled back, I was out of breath.

"It's chilly out here, let's go in the house." Jason said. I agreed and we headed into the house.

"Kailah, did you tell him?" I heard from the living room. I walked in and saw Mia and Brian sitting there.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know when I should tell everyone else, though." I said.

"Tell everyone else, what?" I heard behind me. I recognized Shane's voice without turning around.

"Hey Shane, you should sit down for this. You know what? I think we should tell everyone now, that way, nobody is keeping secrets from anyone." Jason said. I nodded, understanding what he said.

"Hey, Brian, do you think you could get everyone here as soon as possible?" I asked Mia's husband. He nodded and headed to do that.

When everyone came to the living room, the guys were staring at us with confusion; while the girls were staring at us with excitement.

"We have an announcement. Before I say this, I want all of you to know, that I care what you think about this, but if you have a problem, I won't waste my time fighting about it, I'll just leave." I said. The guys all nodded.

"Alright. Well. Jason and I are having a baby." I said. The whole room went quiet and then there were six guys hugging me all at once.

"This is amazing!" I heard Kevin say. _That's strange._

"Really?" I asked him. Kevin nodded.

"I have pictures." I said.

We stayed up for the next few hours, talking about how exciting it was to be having two babies coming into the family. Kevin kept suggesting I name my baby after him.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked him after the tenth time.

"I don't care. Name her Kevin." He said. I laughed and yawned.

"Alright, time for bed for us." Jason said. He then looked at his watch.

"It's like ten-thirty. Wow, we're old." He commented. I laughed and smacked him in the chest.

The next two months went on quite boringly. Jason and all the guys spent most of their time fixing our house. One day during June, Kimmie woke up having stomach pains.

"Kailah?!" She yelled from the bathroom. I ran in there.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding. I have to go to the hospital. Now." She said, freaking out. I tried to stay calm while thinking of what to do.

"I'm going to call Frankie." I said. I waited impatiently while the phone rang.

_"Hi, you've reached the voice-" _I hung up. I dialed Jason's number.

_"Hi, you've reached Jason. If it's my fiancé, I'm sorry, Honey, I'm busy fixing our house. If it's anyone else, I'll get back to you after I call my girl back."_ I groaned. I called Meagan.

_"Hello?"_ She answered. I sighed with relief.

"Meagan,Kimmie'sbleeding,wethinkthebabyiscoming,an dIcan' ." I said as fast as I could.

"Whoa, slow down, girl. What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed and tried to calm down.

"Meagan, Kimmie's bleeding, we think the baby is coming, and I can't get ahold of Jason or Frankie. I need you to take us to the hospital please." I repeated.

"Oh, honey, of course. I will be there in about three minutes. Get Kimmie to try and calm down. Ask her to think about how she's going to feel when her baby gets here. Grab her bag that she's taking to the hospital; and as soon as you hang up with me, call Frankie constantly until he gets there. You know he'll never forgive himself if he isn't there when his child is born." She said. I nodded and hung up. I kept calling Frankie as I got Kimmie to calm down, cleaned up, and ready to go. I called him one last time in the car.

_"Hello?" _He finally answered.

"Oh, thank goodness, Frankie. Your girlfriend is on her way to the hospital and you need to get there as soon as you can." I said, wincing when Kimmie squeezed my hand.

_"I'll be there as soon as possible. Let me talk to Kimmie." _He said. I nodded and handed Kimmie the phone.

"Hello?" She asked through her tears.

_"Baby, I'm sorry. I will be there as soon as I can. I didn't hear my phone _

_earlier, otherwise I'd be at the hospital waiting for you. Hey! Jason! We gotta go! Kimmie is on her way to the hospital! Babe, I'm going to hang up now, and I'll see you in about five minutes. I love you."_ He said. Kimmie hung up and I helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair.

When Frankie got there ten minutes later, Kimmie was in a bed and was screaming.

"FRANKIE JAMES ANDREWS! I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" She shouted. Frankie looked absolutely frightened.

"It'll be okay. Get in there with your woman." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and headed in.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! I WAS NOT ABOUT TO DO THIS ALONE!" Kimmie shouted. I turned and saw Jason coming down the hallway with some tea for me and Meagan.

"Hey. How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's in pain, obviously. It's entertaining to listen to her yell though." I laughed, hugging him.

"You know that's going to be us in about four months." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I tell you something, though. If you aren't there when I go to the hospital, I'll kill you." I said, half joking.

"Really?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really. I know that if you aren't there, it's for a good reason." I said. He smiled.

"There's no way I'm missing it. I wonder if Caitlyn can get in there and record." He said, making my eyes grow.

"I forgot to call Kimmie's family!" I exclaimed, pulling my phone out. I called Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, I totally forgot to call you, and I'm so, so sorry. Kimmie is in labor and you guys need to get here." I rushed. Caitlyn hung up without even saying anything and I knew that I was going to have to do some major damage control.

When she showed up five minutes later, I half expected her to hit me.

"What were you thinking? Don't you think that is something my family would like to know?!" She shouted at me. I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was so worried about Kimmie, all I was thinking about was getting her here and calling Frankie. As soon as I calmed down and Jason mentioned you going in and recording her yelling at him, I realized that I hadn't called you. I'm so sorry." I apologized. Cait just stood there for a second.

"I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just so worried for her." She said, hugging me. I nodded.

"I get it."

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?! I WANT HER IN HERE!" Kimmie shouted.

"That's my cue." Cait said, laughing. Jason handed her his video recorder.

"Here, record this, so we can bring it up later." He said. Cait took it, laughed, and headed into the room.

"CAIT! YOU'RE HERE!" I heard Kimmie shout.

Three hours later, I woke up to hear Kimmie screaming.

"How's she doing?" I asked Jason. He laughed.

"Kimmie has a set of lungs on her. I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied as I sat up and gritted my teeth to keep from gasping out in pain.

"Bull. I'm taking you home." He said.

"No, I can't. I have to stay here for Kimmie." I said.

"Kai, babe, you have to relax. Wearing your body out is bad for you and the baby. I'm sure Kimmie will understand if you go home and relax." He said. I sighed.

"I really have no choice, do I?" I asked. He just winked and picked me up.

"No, Jase, put me down." I said, half protesting. He refused, heading toward the exit.

"MEAGAN! HELP ME!" I shouted. Meagan just laughed and video recorded us. I flipped the camera off before Jason turned the corner.

At the house, I walked into the house and headed straight up to our room. I was laying down in the bed and almost asleep when Jason came in.

"Alright, what did I do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. You didn't really do anything, I'm just upset, that's all." I said, turning to look at him.

"Babe, did something happen?" He asked, laying next to me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. After we left the hospital, I just felt like something was wrong. I haven't heard from Rae or Kevin all day." I said. Jason pulled his phone out and called Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin, where are you guys?" He asked.

_"Rae and I went on a date, why?" _Kevin asked.

"We just hadn't heard from either of you all day. Kimmie's in labor. Has been for about four hours. Kailah and I are at the house resting because a certain stubborn sister of yours fell asleep in the hospital waiting chairs." He said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

_"Alright, we'll be at the hospital in about ten minutes. Tell Kailah to get some rest and I love her."_ Kevin said.

"She loves you too. We'll talk to you later." Jason said, and then hung up.

I woke up to hearing Jason calling my name.

"Kailah! Wake up, Babe!" He called. I groaned.

"No…" I whined, rolling over to go back to sleep. Jason shook me.

"Kailah, something's wrong. You need to get up!" He exclaimed. I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No time to explain, get dressed. We have to get to the hospital." He said. I jumped up and threw some clothes on. As we raced out the door, I tried asking Jason what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me.

"Okay, seriously, you need to slow down. I love you, and I understand that we are in a hurry, but I would like to get to the hospital without getting a ticket or getting into an accident." Something I said affected Jason, because he pulled over and stopped the car.

"Babe, will you tell me what's going on?" I asked. Jason just sat there, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Kai, Kevin and Rae were on their way to the hospital and there was an accident. They had stopped to pick up Meagan, Sam, Bill, and Tara first. They told me that there were a lot of injuries." He said. I just sat there, completely shocked.

"Alright, let me drive. You are obviously freaking out." I said after a few minutes. He didn't argue. He just unbuckled and opened his door to get out. After we switched seats, we headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, I ran inside, after hurriedly parking.

"I need to know where Kevin Andrews is." I said. The nurse looked up at me.

"Miss, I'm not allowed to give that information out." She said. I sighed.

"Look, he's my brother. I haven't seen him all day, and now that I hear he has been in an accident, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about whether or not I can see him or not. I'll just find him myself." I said, stalking off.

"He's in the operating room. There are a lot of people up there waiting for him." I heard behind me. I turned around.

"What?"

"Miss, I'm sorry I angered you." She said. I nodded.

When I reached the waiting room on the fourth floor, half of my family was waiting.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that Kimmie was in labor still.

"They went to see the babies." Shane said.

"Babies?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you were at home resting because you're stubborn," He said, slightly smiling. I smacked him. "Kimmie had twins. Two little girls. She said to tell you that she wants to see you whenever you feel up to it." He said. I nodded.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Meagan and Bill are alright. They just have a few broken bones. Sam...he, Kevin, and Tara got the worst of it, I think. They were the ones who were up front. Sam went through the windshield. Kevin's head must have bounced off the window, seat, and steering wheel

so many times. Rae busted her wrist and leg." Shane said.

"What about Tara?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Sis. Tara was DOA." He said. I gasped and everything went blank.

When I woke up, I looked around. There were some people sitting around my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You passed out. Doc says the baby is fine. You just need to start taking better care of yourself.." A man said.

"Baby?" I asked. The man gave me a strange look.

"Kailah, you're pregnant. You know that." He said. I shook my head, wincing as I did so.

"Who are you?" I asked. I obviously hurt the man's feelings, because he froze.

"Kai, that's Jason. Your best friend." A girl next to me said.

"Uh, where are my brothers? I don't know either of you." I said.

"I'll go get the doctor and Nate." Jason said. A few minutes later, a man who looked like my dad came in, followed by a doctor.

"Dad?" I asked.

"No, Kai, it's me. Nate. Are you alright? Doc, you need to figure out why my sister doesn't remember anyone but her family." He said, looking at the doctor.

"Kailah, I'm Dr. Johnson. Jason, did she hit her head when she fell?" The doctor asked. Jason shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't know. I was finding out what was going on with Meagan." He said.

"Is Meagan your girlfriend?" I asked. Jason smiled for the first time since I woke up.

"No, she's my sister. My girlfriend, well actually, my fiancée, is someone different." He said, sharing a look with Nate. Someone else I thought I recognized came in.

"Doc, how is she?" He asked.

"Shane, you were there when your sister passed out, did she hit her head?" The doctor asked. Shane nodded his head.

"Yeah, I should have caught her." He said.

"Shane, don't blame yourself. Can one of you tell me why I passed out and hit my head in the first place?" I asked. The doctor shook his head before anyone could speak up.

"Kailah, we want to find out why you lost your memory before we tell you too much." He said. I nodded, wincing at the motion.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm assuming you and I are close because you called me Kai, so I was wondering if you could take me to the bathroom." I asked the girl sitting next to the bed. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll take you." She said. In the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and almost fainted.

"Kai, are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. I'm...old." I said, touching my face. She smiled.

"Hey, you're not old. You're three months and six days older than me. If you're old, so am I. " She said.

"Rae? You're Raelyn?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I didn't think to tell you who I am." Rae said. I turned around and hugged her.

"It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever!" I exclaimed. Rae smiled and we went back into my room.

"Wait, where are Frankie, Kevin, Mom, and Dad?" I asked. Everyone winced.

"Uhm, well, Kai, I can get Frankie, but everyone else? It's not possible. Kevin is in a coma." Nate said.

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Uhm, Kailah, I would prefer you not be told anything else right now. Why don't you rest?" The doctor asked. I sighed.

"Okay, I will do that." I agreed reluctantly. Everyone started to leave.

"Hey, Jason. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as he started to leave.

"Sure, B-Kai." He corrected himself.

"Will you stay here with me? At least until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. That's not a problem." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Uh, I know this is kind of awkward, but I figured since you are my best friend, I could ask, will you lay on the bed with me?" I asked. Jason smiled.

"Sure, hold on. I'm going to go check on my sister. I'll be back, alright?" He asked. I nodded.

When Jason came back, I was half asleep, watching television.

"Kai? I'm back." He said.

"Good, I can't sleep. You can help me fall asleep." I mumbled. I felt him climb onto the bed and wrap his arm around my stomach.

"Sleep well, beautiful." He said. I smiled and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that Jason was gone and Nate was standing against the wall.

"Nate?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. I'm Frankie." He said.

"Oh. Hi." I said. All of a sudden, I got a blinding pain in my head and a scene flashed through my mind.

_"Kailah? Did you and Jason decide on which curtains you wanted in the living room?" Meagan asked. I smiled and approached her._

_"No, but I know he won't care. I want the white ones." I said. Meagan nodded and headed back the way she came._

"Frankie, I think I just remembered something." I said.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"A barn house? Meagan asked me which curtains I wanted in the living room? Frankie, why was Jason's sister asking me which curtains I wanted? Are he and I together? Do we have a house?" I asked. Frankie sighed.

"I can't tell you anything. Doc Johnson said no." He said. I growled in frustration. Jason walked back in.

"Hey, you left." I said. He smiled.

"I had to go check on Meagan." He said.

"Jason, why did your sister ask me if you and I decided on curtains?" I asked him. The blood in Jason's face drained.

"What?" He asked.

"I had a memory. A short one, but it was still a memory. Your sister asked me if you and I chose curtains. I told her no and you wouldn't care, so I chose some." I said. His mouth gaped for a few seconds.

"Maybe you were dreaming?" He asked.

"No. I was awake and talking to Frankie when it happened, meaning it was a memory. Do me a favor. You tell Doc Johnson that I want to talk to him NOW." I said. He nodded and raced out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, Doc Johnson following him.

"Miss Andrews? Mr. Davidson said you want to talk to me." He said. I nodded.

"Yea. I want to know why they can't tell me about my own damn life?!" I exclaimed. I slapped my hands over my mouth, forgetting that I was no longer eight, but I was now nineteen. When I did that, I felt something hard touch my face. I slowly moved my hands back down and looked at my left hand. Sitting on my left ring finger was an amazingly beautiful diamond ring.

"I'm getting married?!" I screeched. Everyone plugged their ears. I thought back to the conversation Jason and I had the day before.

"Jason, yesterday, you said you had a fiance." I said slowly. He nodded.

"It's me, isn't it? That's why you were so willing to stay and talk to me and lay with me." I said. Jason looked at the doctor then back at me.

"Yeah. It's you. I knew that if I told you though, it could cause a lot of messed up things." He said. I sighed.

"I just want to know about my life. Like, when I woke up, they told me I'm pregnant. Is the baby yours?" I asked. Jason nodded, his face bright red.

"How far along am I?" I asked. I lifted my shirt and saw a baby bump.

"You're about five months along." Jason said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We're having a baby." I said, then got a sharp pain in my head.

_There was a huge mural on the side of an old building. It was gorgeous. He had painted pictures of me, of my family and friends, of him and his family. All of the pictures were surrounding the words 'Kailah, Will You Marry Me?' I turned to see him kneeling on the ground with an amazing diamond ring._

_"So, will you?" He asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice._

_"Yes!" I exclaimed when I was able to. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me._

"Ow. I hate that!" I said, rubbing my head.

"What did you remember this time?" Nate asked.

"Getting engaged." I said simply. Everyone except for Jason looked confused.

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"You must really love me." I said. He nodded.

"I do."

"How did you guys get engaged?" Nate asked.

"You don't know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, every time we asked, you guys would just share a weird look and stay quiet." He said. I laughed.

"Well, then you don't need to know." I said, winking at Jason. Jason walked over and sat on the bed.

"Kai, if you don't feel comfortable marrying me, I'm okay with that." He said, although he looked ready to cry when he said it.

"No, I could feel my love for you when I had that memory. Even though I don't remember a lot, I do know that I'm supposed to marry you and I am completely okay with that." I said. He smiled.

"So, I want to know why Kevin is in a coma." I said. Frankie and Nate tensed.

_"Kailah? Jackie and I are leaving! Make sure you have dinner done when we get back, or you're going to be grounded."_

"Kailah? Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I had another memory. Some guy told me that he and some lady named Jackie were leaving and that if I didn't have dinner done, I'd be grounded. Last time I checked, Mom's name is Sarah, and the guy didn't sound like Dad. He actually sounded like-"

"It's because that is who is was." Nate cut me off before I could say Drew's name.

"Who is Jackie? And why was _he_ grounding me?" I asked. Everyone just stood there, silent.

"Jackie was his fiance. Kailah, the reason you can't remember anything after the age of eight, is because you were kidnapped at that age. I think on top of your head injury, your subconscious is blocking it out. Drew...he kidnapped you and kept you in Louisiana for ten years. That's where you met me, my sister, her husband, and a few other people." Jason said.

"So, if you lived in Louisiana, why did you move here?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You." He said simply.

"Really? You moved across the country for me?" I asked, in awe of this man.

"Yeah, I did. I love you, and I wasn't about to stay in Louisiana when you were here." He said. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Somebody tell me why Kevin is in coma, please?" I asked.

"Look, uh, Kevin got in an accident the day before yesterday. He's in pretty bad shape." Frankie said.

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked. Everyone shared weary glances.  
"Kailah, Mom...she passed away about a year after you were kidnapped." Shane said. I gasped.

_"Someone tell me about Mom." I said. The room grew quiet._

_"We don't…uh, we don't talk about Mom a whole lot, sis." Shane said quietly. I sighed._

_"Please? I was only eight when I was taken. I remember a lot about her, but I want to know about after I was gone." I said. Kevin sighed and nodded._

_"After you were taken, she grew depressed. There were days when she couldn't _

_look at any of us. She didn't even get out of bed. Some days, she'd get up and tell us that she was confident that you were coming back soon. On our ninth birthday, she woke up and told me that the day was going to be amazing." Nate said. I sighed, tears coming to my eyes._

_"She died the next day." Frankie whispered._

"It's true. I just had a memory. You guys were telling me about her." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Hey, Kai, do you want to meet your nieces?" Frankie asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to. Can I meet your girlfriend, too?" I asked. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'll ask Doc if you can leave the room, and see if you can get a wheelchair." He said, heading out of the room.

"Hey, can I come in?" A girl said from the door. Everyone, especially Nate, seemed happy to see her.

"Sure, come on in." I said.

"You don't know who I am, I'm sorry." She said. Her face looked familiar, but I couldn't place it.

_"Moooom! Nate and Frankie are bothering us!" The little girl yelled._

_"Are not! Caitlyn's lying!"Frankie yelled. Caitlyn's mother came out._

_"Boys, leave the girls alone. Tyler is in his room, why don't you go play with him?" She asked. The boys nodded reluctantly and headed off. Caitlyn smirked and high fived her sister and I._

_"I'm just that cool!" She exclaimed._

"Wait, are you Caitlyn?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"You remember me?" She asked.

"I remember us playing, we had to have been like six, and the boys were bothering us. You tattled on them." I said. Caitlyn nodded.

"I remember that." She said.

"Your sister's name is Kimmie, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"When I think of your name, her name just pops up in there." I said. Frankie came in, pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Uh, you know that is empty, don't you?" Caitlyn asked. Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. It's for Kailah. She wants to go meet the girls." He said, helping me out of the bed.

In Kimmie's room, the atmosphere was completely different. There were happy people.

"Babe? We're here." Frankie announced. We went into the room and I saw the most beautiful babies.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Kimmie asked. I nodded. She handed me one of her daughters.

"Have Dominic and Mia been here yet?" I asked. When I realized what I'd said, I gasped.

"Uhm, Kai, how did you know about Dom and Mia?" Kimmie asked.

"Kimmie, I've known them my entire life." I said. It was a reflex.

"You have your memory back!" She said.

"I think so. Where's Jason? Did you guys finish the house?" I asked.

"Oh, my gosh. Kai, you got your memory back! Quick, who's Tara?" Frankie asked.

"Uhm, she was my friend from Louisiana. She died two days ago." I said.

"This morning, you couldn't remember who she was." He exclaimed. I laughed.

"So, Kimmie, which one is this?" I asked.

"The one you're holding is Gracie Jean. I named her after-"

"Grandma Grace." I interrupted. Kimmie nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that she used to be so amazing. It was depressing when she died." She said, softly. I nodded, sniffing.

"So, which one is that one?" I asked. Kimmie looked down at the little girl she was holding.

"This is Olivia Elizabeth. She was named after my Aunt Olivia and my Grandma Liz." She said. There was a knock on the door and a gorgeous woman walked in.

"Kimmie? I'm sorry I haven't been here yet, we were on a case." She said.

"It's alright, I understand. Where is Uncle El?" Kimmie asked. The woman grimaced.

"He's with Kathy." She said. I thought I detected a little bit of bitterness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kailah, this is my aunt Olivia Benson. My uncle Elliot is her partner." She said. I nodded and reached out to shake Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Frankie's sister." I said.

Olivia stayed around for a couple hours, but she had to go because she got called in.

"So, why does your aunt seem...bitter?" I asked. Kimmie snorted.

"My aunt and uncle used to be together. A long time ago. They were high school sweethearts. They even have a kid together. But, Uncle Elliot went into the Marines. When he came back, Aunt Liv was in the Police Academy and didn't know he was back. Right after El came back, he met Kathy. They've been dating for ten years. When Aunt Liv and Uncle El found out they were partners, they both found it awkward. They have been partners for six years and Aunt Olivia still hasn't told Elliot that Ava is his." Kimmie explained.

"What?" I heard from the doorway. A man was standing there, looking absolutely livid.


End file.
